Provocative
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Y aún así, a InuYasha no le gustaba que Kagome estuviera tan provocativa, ni para él, ni para nadie. Aunque podía tolerarlo. • Viñeta, Para Madame Morgan.


**Disclαimer.** ¿Saben qué? Olvidé el nombre de su gran creadora, ¿por qué? Porque creo que ya estoy lo bastante vieja como para recordarlo ¿por qué? Y, nosé. Okei, son de Rumiko Takahashi ¿contentas?

**Especiαl.** Morgan, aquí tienes uno de los 1274613786 regalos que te debía, así que ¡vamos por más! (?

* * *

**Mrs**. Pαrαnoiα; _Provocative_

No era normal, Kami-sama juro que lo que sentía en la boca del estómago, no era normal. Se podría decir que se parecía algo como vértigo, y, diablos. Se siente bien.

Cuando la veía mover sus caderas, y su pelo danzando al viento, hacía que muriese por tocarla, con esa suave piel blanquecina.

Era la culpa de ella, sentirme como todo un marica.

—InuYasha, por favor— pidió dulcemente, con esa sonrisa característica de ella. Me estaba matando—, deja de mirarme así.

Sonreí. La incomodaba y si tenía el tiempo suficiente para estar a solas con ella, haría que se ruborizara. Porque ella no se daba cuenta— nunca lo hacía la muy tonta— pero en un solo día, provocaba todo un revuelto de sentimientos en mí.

Marica, Marica, Marica.

—Keh, ¿por qué? No te hice nada malo.

—Me… no sé, no me gusta que me mires tan fijo— suspiró—, parece que esperaras que dijera algo interesante.

Entrecerré los ojos, y volví a sonreír. ¿Ella pensaba que yo esperaba que ella diga algo interesante? Okei. Eso ni yo mismo entendí. Lo único que hacía era observarla, porque quizás hacía pequeñas cosas, pero me gustaba observarla. Ver todos sus diminutos movimientos, como cuándo se muerde los labios porque esta nerviosa, o cuándo habla y hace esos movimientos exagerados de los cuáles, muy dentro de mí, me encanta. Es ella, por esa simple razón me agradaba la idea de observarla.

Pero tampoco pensaba que mi mirada le causará algo tan, intimidante.

—No estoy esperando a que digas algo interesante, tonta—.

—Bien, porque no voy a decir algo interesante. Así que, ¿por qué mejor no vamos?— se levantó lentamente del césped y pude ver una gran proporción de su piel, me ruboricé, pero fui más inteligente y fijé mi vista hacía otro lado.

Tuve que levantarme, ya que no dejaría que caminara sola por el bosque, pero ella iba un paso adelantado que el mío. Se la veía nerviosa, o quizá preocupada. Era difícil lidiar con los sentimientos o cambios emocionales de Kagome, era como alguien ciclotímica.

La observé de pies a cabeza, su perfume cautivador rondaba por el aire, haciendo que me pierda y que mis instintos de hanyou no funcionaran si ocurría algún peligro. Odiaba esto.

Veía sus caderas, deliciosas, y ahora me sentía un mini-Miroku, pensando cosas obscenas que nadie debe pensar. Alguien cuerdo claro.

_Demonios, es mucho para mí._

El silencio que nos rondaba era molesto y tuve que romper la atmósfera porque no me gustaba verla tan tensa. Y tampoco me gustaba no saber el porqué de su rigidez.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?— y lo que se me vino a la mente, fue lo primero que iba a decir. Me importaba poco que me mandara al suelo, bueno, me importaba que me mandara al suelo, pero si lo hacía ella se venía conmigo.

—Dime  
—¿Por qué sigues trayendo esa ropa?

Kagome rió, he hizo un gesto con la mano, dándome a entender que era algo patético lo que había preguntado. Si, la pregunta se la hice muchas veces.

—Porque es la única que no me molesta para viajar. Ya te lo dije— suspiró,— ¿porqué vuelves a cuestionármelo?  
—No me gusta que muestres piel. Si te diste cuenta las mujeres de acá son recatadas.  
—No soy una monja.

Bufé, ¿porqué demonios era tan caprichosa? Si yo le decía que no me gustaba que mostrara piel, era por una buena razón. Mujeres, quién las entiende.

Y otra de las cosa que más odiaba era que cuándo quería enfocarme en algo, Kagome me distraía, o con su aroma, su proporción de piel al viento, su cabello, su sonrisa. _Carajo y más carajo. Quiere matarme, lo sé._

—Además, ¿por qué te molestas tanto?  
—Porque_ provocas_ y eso no me gusta— susurré. Supongo que lo había escuchado ya que frenó en seco y se giró a mirarme.  
—¿Qué?

Me sonrojé, o eso creí, porque sentía que mi sangre hervía, y ni siquiera el viento fuerte que corrió por ahí, me calmó.

¿Justamente eso tenía que haber dicho? Y para colmo, ella lo escuchó. Pésimo.

Sus ojos chocolates estaban fijos en los míos, queriendo quitarme la puta verdad que se escondía detrás de mi máscara. No iba a decirle ni pizca. Ella estaba loca, y yo estaba demasiado avergonzado como para seguir hablando.

—Keh, vamos.

Le pasé por al lado tocándole el hombro, apenas un roce. Pero eso hizo que mis sentidos se encendieran y que una corriente eléctrica bajara por mi espina dorsal. ¿Cómo hacía para que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma?

—¡Espérame!

Seguí caminando, sin prestarle atención, aunque en realidad si lo estaba haciendo; y fue en ese momento en el que sentí el calor de su mano, envuelta en la mía.

Odiaba cuándo hacía eso. Pero amaba la manera en la que se desenvolvía, en la cuál no tenía que utilizar palabras como para hundir el momento.

Apreté su mano, y la miré. Me hacía malditamente bien tenerla a mi lado. Porque ella provocaba en mí, cosas que ninguna mujer humana lo hizo.

Mi única pieza de rompecabezas, que había perdido y ahora encontré.

* * *

**N/A.** Y volvemos a empezar, pero con algo de celos, y cosas guardadas en la mente de InuYasha. ¡Yo quisiera poder saber cómo hace para ser tan lindo! No importa, no viene al caso. (?

**Fin de transmisión. (:****  
**


End file.
